carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mortgage (1984)
Plot Overview Things are going pretty bad in the Carrington family. Blake has lost Denver Carrington. Jeff has lost Fallon. Steven has lost Danny. Steven blames Adam for the loss of Danny. This whole family could come apart but they cannot. As Blake tells them during his pep talk, the Carringtons are an example for others to follow. Blake is certain everything will right itself if they pull together as a family. Steven blames Adam for allowing Sammy Jo to run off with Danny. It really is not Adam's fault but he should know better than to trust Sammy Jo. Steven has hired a private investigator to track down Sammy Jo and Danny but there has been no luck yet. At the same time, Steven is preparing his resignation at Colby Co because he cannot conduct business that same way his mother does. Alexis needs Steven and does not want him to leave - not at least until the end of the trial. Steven agrees to stay on until the end of the trial. The trial is set for November. Adam informs Alexis he cannot get it moved. Knowing that Dominique wants to bring her singing talents to the States, Brady has booked an excellent gig for Dominique in Las Vegas. Too bad, Dominique does not want it. She would much prefer to perform at some hotel in Denver before crowds of 50 or so people. Dominique tells Claudia she is willing to perform for free. Brady knows Dominique is in Denver for more than trying to expand her listening audience. All Dominique will tell Brady is that she has business with Blake Carrington, but will not tell her own husband what sort of business. Being cryptic is Dominique's thing. At her first performance at La Mirage, Dominique meets Blake again and Krystle. Blake apologizes for his rudeness back at Denver Carrington and hopes to see Dominique again. Dominique assures Blake that he will. Jeff is frantic in the hope of finding Fallon. The police believe they found a body which may be Fallon. At the morgue, however, Jeff and Krystle realize that it is not her. That night, Jeff is having a horrible nightmare where he dreams of Fallon's accident with the truck. The following day, the police actually have a real lead. A trucker clams to have picked up Fallon and to have taken her to Portland. Blake is determined to rebuild Denver Carrington which includes using the same name. He is going to raise money and repurchase some of the assets seized by the banks. Blake slums it to a bank, Denver Lawlor, to see what he get as a mortgage for the mansion. Meanwhile, Krystle, going against Blake's wishes, has sold her engagement ring, furs, and jewelry and was able to raise $4.5 million. Denver Lawlor is able to get a single investor for the mansion's mortgage - Alexis. The only requirement, Alexis wants to own the note personally. In the end, Blake gets $12.2 million for the mortgage on the home. With this money, and some additional funds raised through selling art, Blake is able to buy back three of his oil fields and the South China Sea leases at bargain basement prices. Blake is back in business. Bad news for Blake when he learns that Alexis is the one who fronted the money for the mortgage. When Blake confronts Alexis about it, she claims that the mansion was to be a showcase for her and she is getting what was supposed to be hers. Blake could kill Alexis, but not this time, because he will have the satisfaction of knowing that she will not be living in the mansion. Instead, Alexis will be living in jail when the jury finds her guilty of Mark Jennings murder. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Billy Dee Williams ... Brady Lloyd * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Clive Revill ... Warren Ballard * Philip Abbott ... Lawlor * Jon Cedar ... Sergeant Roscoe * James Karen ... Avril Dawson * Ellen Crawford ... Woman at Phone * Janet Brandt ... Mrs. Gordon * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Bill Gratton ... Truck Driver * Jim Ishida ... Lin * Stan Wojno ... Morgue Attendant * Timothy McNutt ... Blake Jeffrey Carrington Colby (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. Production details * Deleted scenes : Blake and Claudia talk about Claudia replacing Fallon at La Mirage; Blake, Krystle and Claudia discuss of Dominique during breakfast. * Shortened scenes : Gerard talks with Krystle, Lin serves coffee to Alexis and Dex, Claudia talks to Brady at La Mirage's bar. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios, N Larchmont Blvd (Los Angeles).